harry potters conquest
by the girl of mystery
Summary: as usual something strange is happening at hogwarts, but this time it seems that its not directly from voldemort? what could it possibly be? and whats this a new student now? at the time of voldemorts return?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, although he is tied to the bottom of my bed! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA! ahem sorry. Therefore anything here concerning any bits of jkrowlings genius creation of a book is not my own, and I do not intend to steal it! (perhaps only borrow it for a while…hehehehe)

**Chapter 1**

Harry was back from Hogwarts, gotten off the Hogwarts express and returned from uncle Vernon's clean-cut car ride. He was sitting in his bedroom with his head in his hands thinking. He didn't know how long he'd been sitting there, but there was something about the eerie silence in Privet drive that told him he should be fast asleep. His mind would not succumb to sleep even though his body was absolutely screaming for it. To be entirely honest Harry hadn't had a good night's sleep since **he** left. Since **he** left Harry couldn't think of much, since **he** left Harry couldn't do much.

Harry stayed in his hopeless posture till his body was engulfed in sunlight. Seeing that the sun was out Harry decided that it was a sufficient time for him to go down to the kitchen and perhaps indulge himself in something Moorish as his stomach was grumbling furiously for the last 4 hours and perhaps some tea to sip it down. A while later, aunt Petunia had woken and was simply startled to see Harry awake and fed. The look on her face suggested to Harry that she was not at all too pleased that he was up before her and was messing around in her kitchen unsupervised.

"Would you like me to help you with anything, aunt Petunia?" Harry tried to say in his best normal tone, and then it dawned on him that anything polite in any way would not be deemed normal in the Dursleys house whatsoever. His kind offer startled Petunia, but seeing it as a ploy to get in her good books and a plot to weasel himself out of housework she ruthlessly barked out a number of orders to hopeless Harry.

This was not a bad thing. Harry felt it necessary for him to keep himself occupied and to be surrounded by company, no matter how unenjoyable. It seemed refreshing not to have to discuss his feelings as he feared he would have to do a lot in the not so distant future. Anything right now was welcoming to Harry as he didn't want to be left with his present enemy, his mind.

Harry quickly jumped up and helped aunt Petunia with all she wanted. Being with the Dursleys' now seemed to be more tolerable, even when they felt it necessary to insult his parents, Harry's mind was too busy for him to even acknowledge that they were even speaking to him. In that way he felt, for once he'd rather spend his summer, with the Dursleys rather than in 'the Burrow' or worse yet, the dreaded number 12 Grimmauld place.

Days dragged by and before Harry knew it his sixteenth birthday was approaching, and instead of being happy, Harry was full of dread. He had been ignoring his already large stacks of letters on his bedside table full of unopened letters from his friends, including Ron and Hermione. He just wanted to keep as separate as he could from the wizarding world as possible, he knew that somehow '**his**' name would pop up or the letters would be dripping with concern and sympathy, something Harry didn't feel he needed at the moment.

Even though, it seemed that his birthday was dawning and that meant school was also fast approaching, therefore he couldn't keep avoiding his friends' letters as such. He had sent many letters on the other hand assuring the others of his safety and well being, which mostly lasted three lines, but they were all he could muster.

It was July 31st now, his 16th and just as he expected his room was awash with birthday presents, and obviously his friends felt it necessary to go a little overboard due to current events. He decided to open the first present from the Weasley twins Fred and George, the only ones he felt he could rely upon to not cover the subject of '**his**' desertion. And just as Harry predicted he letter compromised of up to date news of the Weasley twins and constant thanks for the investment and a guarantee that Harry was welcome forever to walk in to the 'Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes' and demand whatever his heart desires and to get most of it completely free of charge. Their package contained many samples of the Weasley twins' products, which they suggested he could use to escape chores. Secondly he opened Mrs.Weasleys package full of home made treats, a magnificent birthday cake and a note simply stating, "Take care Harry, Love Mrs. Weasley. p.s. Arthur says hello."

After unwrapping most gifts, which contained a 'Chudley Canons' kit, two more cakes, a self help book 'how to deal with grief, 101 poems', from the least subtle of all people Hermione Granger. Harry opened Ron's letter before Hermione's, which contained these words;

**Dear Harry, **

**Happy Birthday!!!! You alright mate, as you may have noticed I've been worried about you A LOT, so I thought id keep this letter trouble free, as it is your birthday! I hope those ruddy muggles aren't giving you a hard time, don't hesitate to tell us, we'd drop everything for you I'm sure! Been missing you loads mate and as an extra present for you I've been practicing all summer, I'm gonna be the best Gryffindor keeper ever! I bet you're well chuffed! Well, there isn't much to say as of late, but home's alright especially after the whole accident with the help, no more worries from that psycho nymphomaniac of a house elf! Hermione's been pretty upset about it, saying it could have been prevented, but I personally think that when you suffocate to death under a couple paintings you stole, you deserve it!**

**Better go, mum needs me to help with breakfast, **

**Hope to see you soon,**

**Love,**

**Ron Weasley, your 'King' (sorry couldn't help myself, you must be sick of it by now!)**

**P.S take care of yourself, ill be here for you no matter what!**

Slightly relieved Harry decided to open the letter that he most dreaded, Hermione's:

**Harry, **

**I'm absolutely appalled by your behaviour, do you honestly think that I would be fooled by your lame attempts to pass on that you're perfectly fine!! Oh, and by the way happy birthday! Sorry to somewhat 'spoil' this happy occasion but I, unlike others feel that your problem of repressing emotions should be dealt with especially with the oncoming war we will be facing, as it is public news lord Voldemort is back and ready to make his return known by murdering a couple of people and as you have foiled his past attempts to murder you, he may be targeting more loved ones, possibly us, and your attempts at coping with them are atrocious!! You have to move on Harry, I'm not saying forget about all your dead loved ones and friends, but to simply understand that they all died in combat in all degrees, and don't do anything stupid Harry. We all love you and we do not burden you in any way if we die fighting by your side. I'm your friend Harry and want you to accept Sirius' death, it was not your fault and don't forget to…**

Harry never knew what Hermione wanted him to remember because at that time he couldn't take anymore, all the anger he had tried to ignore, all that grief just came shooting out of him at that one moment. Everyone died **because **of Harry, there was no denying it and no matter what little miss-good-Granger had to say about it, it didn't change things. She didn't know the reason his parents died was **because** of a prophecy about Harry, the reason Cedric died was **because** of Harry's involvement in the Triwizard tournament, and the reason that Sirius left, no disappeared…no, died… was all because of Harry's idiocity, gullibility and his 'need to be the hero' as demurely as Hermione put it.. And then Harry did something that he had scarcely ever done, Harry cried… for everyone, for his parents, for Cedric, for Sirius...

**AAAAAAAAGH**, Harry's scar seemed to explode, the pain was unbearable, Harry was tossing and turning all around, he was screaming, he felt anger, he felt sadness, he felt fury, he felt betrayal, he felt Voldemort.

Harry for a long time had not experienced the presence of Voldemort, but clearly Voldemort was not in a good mood, Harry knew that it was not all to do with Harry's mood; in fact Harry's tears stopped and now was almost relieved that he had something to distract him from his weakness. Something, something key to Voldemort's return had been foiled, but it seems that it was rooted further in to

Voldemort as Harry had never experienced anything beyond extreme happiness and anger from Voldemort.

It was much more than strange it was almost impossible. If Harry had not felt it he would not believe it. Since when was the ruthless, evil, conniving Voldemort able to feel sadness and betrayal, these two emotions linked with human weakness, something Voldemort despised. Harry could not help but wonder what was going on. Since Voldemort knew of Harry's tendency to somewhat tap in to Voldemort's consciousness, Harry was aware of the fact that the dark lord himself had tried to restrain Harry from all his emotions, except maybe the blissful happiness, which caused Harry great unease.

Therefore, what could possibly have happened that had stripped Voldemort of all self control and permitted Harry to feel these weak emotions? It dawned on Harry that it could possibly be the fact that Harry was emotionally weak, which may have linked to Voldemort, yet Harry quickly reminded himself that Voldemort was unlikely to empathise with Harry's grief and also Harry did not feel angry or betrayed…

These thoughts remained with Harry for the rest of the day, yet Harry was frustrated that he could not share this with anyone, not even his friends as he could not share any information on Voldemort via owl, as it could be intercepted. Harry then decided that he shall simply keep quiet until he met with his friends face to face. After Harry sent all his thank you notes, he on return received an invitation to the 'Burrow' for the last week of summer holidays, which he responded to almost as quickly as he received it.

Harry spent the rest of the time in Privet drive as quietly as possible, as he decided that his previous approach with the Dursleys provided him with the most satisfactory summer stay as possible. As the week of his departure approached he made it clear to the Dursleys that Mr. Weasley was to come pick up Harry via the Floo network, i.e. through the chimney, much to aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon's fury and Dudley's fear. But with a couple of warnings about his wizard friends Petunia and Vernon decided it most suitable if Petunia and Dudley were to leave and for Vernon to make sure that the "ruddy weirdo" doesn't touch anything in his house, let alone destroy it.

That Monday Mr. Weasley showed up right on time with a small container full of Floo powder for them to use on the return journey. As the green flames died down uncle Vernon's face was full of disgust and fear at the middle-aged wizards face.

"Great to see you Harry!!! We've all missed you immensely!!" uncle Vernon snorted at the comment while Mr. Weasley beamed and gave Harry a large warm loving hug, and then turned to uncle Vernon, "hello Dursley, hope you haven't been giving Harry a hard time have you?" With this, uncle Vernon flushed with anger and was about to retort, until Mr. Weasley spoke

"We'll be going now, Harry you go first, and I'll follow you with your things, alright?' Harry nodded and waved goodbye to a furious uncle Vernon and spoke to the green flames that were devouring him, "The Burrow".

As soon as you could say 'Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes', he was there, at the burrow looking in to 6 red haired people and one bushy haired girl, who were all beaming at him, as he stepped in to the homely burrow, they all approached him and one by one smothered him, with the exception of Mrs. Weasleys hug, which can only be classified as strangling.

They plonked him in to a chair and waited for Mr. Weasley to sit and they started a feast. Harry as he ate, looked around and felt very stupid as not too long ago he didn't want to come back here at all, relieved Harry finished his meal, and laughed and joked with the others and kindly allowed Fred and George to recount all the shops events and major success. Harry felt at home with them all, looking around at all the joyous faces, he promised himself that he would rather come out dead than to have to endure another untimely death of a loved one, he will make sure that he do more in terms of combat skills, he will only go in to battle when 100 sure of threat as to no longer risk anything or anyone.

After a large feast of a dinner and dessert, Hermione and Ron beckoned Harry up to Ron's room upstairs to chat. As they entered the room Hermione shut the door behind Harry and sat next to Ron across Harry. Harry had a feeling that they had been discussing how to approach him, and this slightly angered him, he looked at them and with a slightly offensive tone said, "what?!'

Their reaction told him that they had been expecting Harry to react like this, as Harry the previous year went on a long angry rant as a result of being kept in the shallow end in terms of information.

"Now Harry", said Hermione, "we haven't come here to give you the third degree, we just wanted to talk." And with a quick glance, Ron started.

"Yeah mate, we just wanna discuss feelings and that…"

Harry stopped them there and then, "look guys I've got something really important to tell you about, it's about Voldemort." And with that Harry went in to the whole explanation about the emotions he felt after thinking deeply about what 'Hermione said in her letter' and whatnot to shut her up…

"He felt sadness? But that's not possible; I thought you told us that what saved you from Voldemort's possession in the atrium was the fact that you felt grief for Sirius?"

"Yeah," said Harry, "that's true that's why I'm so concerned, I doubt it's a trick, because he wouldn't want me to know that he's weak, as now he knows that I'm also part of Dumbledore's army, if you can call it that. So it could only mean that something big has gone wrong… really huge…."

They sat the whole night discussing the possibilities of Voldemort and what they should do with the information, and concluded to tell Mrs. Weasley; after all she was a member of the Order. And with that out the way and the acknowledgment that Harry had been grieving, they spent the rest of the week in absolute bliss… well not quite but at least there were no negative points until august 31st, after the arrival of a letter for Hermione.

As she received this letter Hermione stormed out of the room looking rather annoyed and angry Ginny stopped both Harry and Ron from following her by simply stating that it could be a girls' thing and ran behind her. Mrs Weasley had been away the whole day collecting the school supplies for the forthcoming year, as all had left for work, Ron and Harry decided that they could do with some Quidditch practice.

Harry was so happy that the protective spell included the grounds as well. While they were in the air and Harry was knocking quaffles at a newly confident king Weasley, Ginny flew next to him and started throwing quaffles as well. With her sudden arrival, it startled Ron and instead of grabbing the quaffles or saving it, it knocked him upside the head. "Are you alright?' screamed Ginny as Harry was in a fit of manly giggles.

"Yeah!" screamed Ron, "just surprised you were back so soon, how's Hermione? Is she alright? What was that letter about?"

"Oh never you mind, Ron Weasley, I told you it's a girls thing!" Leaving Harry and Ron rather bemused, she continued to throw quaffles as if nothing of importance had happened. They spent the rest of the day avoiding Hermione as she seemed to be in a rather bad mood, and started their packing.

The next day they left via ministry of magic cars provided by the minister of magic himself, a new found fan of Harry's, and they arrived at kings cross hassle free. They walked on to platform 9 ¾ right on time as people were boarding the train as it was about to leave, they quickly said goodbye to Mr and Mrs Weasley and boarded the train, as last year, Hermione and a rather fearful Ron, who didn't want to be in angry Hermione's company for long, left to the Prefects cabin and Harry was left with Ginny to look for a compartment.

As they were walking through the train looking for compartments Harry realised that he had not had a one on one conversation with Ginny, since ever, really.

"So, how are things with Dean then Ginny?"

"Oh their perfectly alright, I'm looking for him now actually, I want to sit with him, I hope you don't mind, I haven't seen him in ages!" and after seeing Harry's somewhat insulted face continued, "oh don't worry its not that I don't want to sit with you guys its because I know that you three don't necessarily like to have much company on the train, you like to discuss things in private, after all I think you guys should make Hermione feel appreciated and special at the moment she needs it."

"What?" exclaimed Harry, "why would she need to feel it now, is this about the letter, what was in it?"

"Of course it's about the letter silly! She got a letter from Victor yesterday, she needs to feel appreciated and pretty and all that, especially now, you'll get it once she tells you. Oh here he is!" and she stopped kissed Harry on the cheek, whispered 'see you later' and entered the carriage.

Harry then set out and found an empty carriage and took the window seat, time seemed to fly, until, that is, he saw the rat faced head of Draco Malfoy staring at him from the carriage door…

"What do you want?" Harry snapped.

"Oh, just came by to check on you, I've been so worried about you for over two months now…" Draco replied, and after seeing Harry's utterly shocked look on his face he continued, "Oh you idiot! What do you think?! Firstly, there are no teachers around… Secondly, I pretended to be sick to get out of that god awful Prefect meeting… therefore that could only mean one thing…" Draco slips his fingers in to his pocket and pulls out his wand…

"And what's that Malfoy? Risk expulsion when I report this?" From behind Draco, Crabbe and Goyle, Hermione emerged.

"Damn mudblood!" Draco said aloud, turned to Harry and said, "You can't get away from me scarhead! I'll deal with you sooner or later, only when there's no filth around!"

"That's rich, Malfoy, it's a very sad day, when scum calls others filth!" said Hermione, and as Draco's face scrunched up in anger, as he was about to retort, Ron enters, pushes Malfoy out the carriage and shuts the carriage door in his face. "God! Does that guy EVER give it a break?!" Ron bellowed out, and Hermione while laughing continued. "Yeah! Sick my foot! As soon as I saw that smirk on his face when he walked out the meeting, I ended it immediately, to everyone's relief."

Harry finding Hermione in a somewhat happy-ish mood, decided to try and open the subject of Victors letter,

"Well, I'm glad you guys are back though! Um… Hermione how are you feeling now? And how are things going with Victor…"

What started as a smooth attempt of opening the subject ended up as a suicide mission. With the mention of Victors name only, Hermione's face blew up like a human tomato and roared…

"What's it to you? You never really discussed you and Cho's relationship with me! So, why should I discuss things about Victor and I to you…"

Ron was half way through gulping down a bottle full of butterbeer and spits it out in shock. "You mean to say that things between you and that oaf were more than just friendly!?"

"No, Ron, I err…mean yes, we went out only briefly. Then he decided he was falling out of love with **me**, and falling in love with some **other **girl, and dumped me, HAPPY?! And after all that she rejected him! And that 'oaf' as you call him, sent me a letter and asked me to keep an eye out for her, as she's now coming here to Hogwarts!!" Hermione was so angry but as she finished speaking she seemed to calm down slightly.

"What? You mean that we have a new student? Here? In Hogwarts? How old is she?" Harry asked slightly puzzled.

"She's our age Harry, what did you expect a first year?! Anyway, lucky for us, the Slytherins got to her first!"

"Oh. Ha-ha Hermione(!) I meant that it's strange; we've never had a new student in Hogwarts past first year! What's her name anyway? Why's she coming to Hogwarts now? And why'd you let the Slytherins get a hold of her?" Harry replied.

"'Cos she's bitter, that's why!" Ron added as a sour rejoinder.

"Eleanor Pines. Don't know. Can't get her back, and I'M NOT BITTER!" Replied Hermione equally sour. Harry finding this very out-of-character continued to comment on the subject.

"Hermione this is really not like you! When people ask for your help, you usually help out, ever thought that she might not want to be stuck with the Slytherins?!"

Hermione by now, had had enough, and very angrily responded. "Look, Harry. She's not five ok?! She doesn't need close adult supervision, alright! Plus, if she needed me or wanted to find me, she could, she knows what I look like! So, please can we not talk about Eleanor Pines anymore!!!!"

Ron and Harry exchanged looks and bowed their heads in defeat. They spent the rest of the train journey with Harry and Ron playing wizard chess and Hermione in the corner reading a book silently, every once in a while looking at the door expectantly…

And in no time they arrived in Hogsmeade station to be greeted by a familiar voice. "Firs' years! Over 'ere all Firs' years! Oh, yeah and Ms. Pines, Eleanor Pines come with me, with the Firs' years…"

Rushing past them was a young girl about 16 with dark hair and fairly olive like skin, who seemed to slow down and smile back at Hermione and whisper "hello".

It seemed that they weren't the only ones to notice her, half the students were already deep in whispers and concocting rumours of her background, origin and the reason she was joining Hogwarts…

"I hear she was expelled from three muggle schools and two magic schools…"

"Someone told me she's this really big magician in Hungary and they wanted her to come here to be taught personally by Dumbledore"

"Maybe no other magic school wanted her..."

"You know she could be the new defence against the dark arts teacher…ok, I know she looks young but…ok ….Guess it was just wishful thinking"

Harry overheard a few students saying…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of JKRowlings genius brainchilds although he is, and Draco too are trapped within a trunk of mine! ;)

**Chapter 2 How queer a Sorting can be?**

****

They all entered the Great Hall, waiting for the sorting ceremony to begin very eagerly, they wanted to know, no needed to know who this new girl is and why she's come to Hogwarts at this time?

The sorting ceremony began, but there was no Eleanor Pines standing besides the young first years… 'How come?' Harry wondered, 'why isn't she there? He couldn't have dreamed her presence, he is not **that **delusional' he laughed to himself.

Then Harry realised that the side doors to the Great Hall were open, and in between them stood Eleanor. Lucky for Harry he had a good view from where he was sitting. He realised that he wasn't the only one looking, with those with a view and those without were trying to steal a glance, making the 'Sorting' for the first years a more of a quiet affair.

Harry stared and saw that Eleanor had her eyes closed. Something one wouldn't really register, but why? She had a look of searching on her face, something curious Harry thought was going on in her mind….

'Ouch!' Harry jumped at the pain he felt in his right arm, Ron had pinched him.

'What did you do that for?' exclaimed Harry.

'Cos you idiot, the 'Sorting's nearly done there's only one munchkin left, we'll find out about Hermione's rival in a sec'. Hermione gave Ron a murderous stare.

Harry smiled and looked at Eleanor one more time, to find that she was staring back at him. Immediately Harry felt a tingling feeling on his scar for a moment and shifted himself away to the Sorting Hat, ever alarmed.

'Now'. Dumbledore rose from his seat, and everyone's ears perked in anticipation. 'Is the time to introduce another new student', he smiled a kind smile. 'I believe you are all aware that in your time here at Hogwarts there has never been a student to enter our prestigious school after the First year. But, this year we have made an exception. I introduce to you all a Miss. Eleanor Pines. She shall be joining our present Sixth Years.'

The entire school it seemed was staring at this young girl, she shook Dumbledore's hand and placed herself on the stool on which the Sorting Hat was placed. Unfazed it seems by the 4000+ eyes that stared at her. As she placed the hat on her head, the whole school listened and waited anxiously to see which house she would be joining them in.

They waited… and waited…. and waited…but it seemed to them all that the Sorting Hat wouldn't be making a decision any time soon. Anxiety with the impatient soon turned to frustration, and finally the Sorting Hat spoke out loud so they all listened.

'Hmmm…. Queer very queer….should you go to Huffle…no…..Raven…no….Slythe…no…perhaps then Gryffindor…no…. This is difficult, **very** difficult…you are the most difficult child I have come across…..'

This was strange they had never heard the Sorting Hat discus the House for a student. This made the situation of this new student ever more bizarre, yet Dumbledore was still unfazed.

Most students looked at each other and wondered if this has happened before, surely this was out of the ordinary. Harry looked up at Dumbledore, but his kind smile lay as usual upon his face.

'Gryffindor it is then.' While the students were whispering to each other in surprise, they jumped in realisation of the fact that the Sorting Hat had finally reached upon a decision.

Eleanor calm as usual moved towards the Gryffindor table in silence and placed herself next to Hermione with a smile. Slowly, Dumbledore spoke again,

'Now that everyone is sorted I urge you all to eat to your hearts content' and with a clatter of thousands of plates they began the feast.

'So', asked a somewhat less-outspoken Ron, 'what brings you here to our neck of the woods?'

All at once the food in Harry, Hermione and Eleanor's mouths flew from within.

'Well Mr.Weasley, it was due to an unfortunate circumstance in which my family was moved to dear old mother England'. She said with a giggle over the others laughter.

'What!' said a newly red Ron, 'what's so funny?'

'There's no need to be so polite to Eleanor, Ron, she's a fellow Gryffindor now isn't she?' said Hermione with a smile.

'Oh so, she's no longer your love riv- ouch!' Before Ron could finish his sentence he was met with a swift kick on his shin by Hermione.

Harry throughout the meal was looking upon Eleanor, with the suspicions of what she is, growing. The tingling of his scar an ever present reminder lurking within his mind.

The feast ended met with a speech by Dumbledore concerning the threat of Voldemort, and how they need to stand together to rid the wizarding world of the imminent dangers he imposes.

As the whole room rose to leave the great hall, Harry realised that Ron and Hermione were heading off to lead the first years and that meant he was alone with Eleanor by his side.

She smiled at him and was about to say something until they were stopped by Draco Malfoy and his cronies. 'Eleanor, you poor thing your stuck with that filth Pottie'. His words were met with laughs of approval by Crabbe and Goyle.

Harry seething and about to respond, was stopped by the voice of Eleanor.

'Filth? Pottie? Draco, please don't tell me that you of all people would sink to the level of calling people such childish names?' She replied with a frown. Harry's face turned to pleasant shock.

'Sorry? You don't mind being stuck with Potter? I heard the Sorting Hat, it said Slytherin, I was hoping you'd be with us, instead of Gryffindor!' Replied an embarrassed Draco.

At this point Harry couldn't help but laugh silently to himself, he turned as not to provoke Draco more, and could it be? Draco has a crush on a Gryffindor!

'Well I'm in Gryffindor, and it's not going to change. I'll see you around Draco I'm so tired, and I'm sure me being in Gryffindor is not going to change the fact that we'll be good friends.' She smiled and grabbed Harry by the arm. Leaving a speechless Draco behind them.

'Harry I don't know where I'm going, so lead the way.' Smiled Eleanor.

'You don't fool me for a second you know!'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm ever grateful for any reviews por favor:D not just from myself and an anonymous it makes me look really sad! XD


End file.
